


The Agency

by nerdwritingmaybe



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwritingmaybe/pseuds/nerdwritingmaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to the Bad Blood music video by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agency

In the beginning, The Agency consisted of far fewer agents than what are there now. We were a small but powerful group of agents. Back then, it was just the ten of us: Jin, Avalanche, Donatella, Luna, Sonny, Sif, Justice, Fire, Ice, and The Headmistress.  


Now, I suppose it would be prudent to tell you that I'm not at liberty to tell you who I am among them. Nor am I allowed to reveal their real names, current status or current location, obviously. But, I am allowed to tell you their stories; how they came to The Agency and what they did while they were there, so long as I change the names of people and countries our missions brought us. Except The Headmistress, mostly because none of us really knew her. We knew her face, who she was to The Agency, to us but, that's all.  


How about I start off by saying, as agents we got to know each other intimately, thoroughly, and no matter what we were sisters. Each of us had the other, to talk to, to tell secrets to, or to keep secrets from. Sometimes it doesn't matter how well you know someone, they will keep secrets from you. Some are necessary.  


Now, let me tell you about our agents. Let's see, we'll start with Avalanche. God, what a woman! Well, they all were. But, she was the finest explosives handler in the history of explosives, and that's not exagerating. Needed an "accident", a specific style, a copycat? She was your girl. Most buildings she walked out of came tumbling down like, well, like avalanches. Nothing left but dust.  


When The Headmistress found Avalanche, she was in a hospital room in the maternity ward, alone. She had no family, no friends, no baby. Funny thing about joining The Agency, you're forbidden to say what was said to convince you to join. Like I said, some secrets are necessary, and this is one many agents take to their grave. There are some who tell one other person but, they usually steal away somewhere on a mission where they aren't watched.  


When Avalanche first arrived she was put in quarantine with The Headmistress, as we all were. She went in a highschool dropout, drug addict, alcoholic, no knowledge of chemistry or explosives. When she emerged three weeks later, she was unrivaled in her skillset, and sober; has been ever since. None of us who go in with The Headmistress are really sure what happens or how long we're in there with her. The most anyone has recalled was just sitting in a dark room across from her, a single light swinging from the ceiling.  


When I first met Avalanche, she struck me as someone you do not fuck with. As Shakespeare once said, "Though she be but little, she is fierce." She's the embodiment of that statement. She was a bright faced young woman, her blonde hair cut into a messy bob. Her deep set brown eyes were shaded with heavy eyelids. She had the cutest, roundest cheeks, though I'd never tell her to her face. She didn't see herself as "cute." She was a very petite, and filled with a fighting spirit; she couldn't have been more than five feet tall. Through that tough exterior though was a tender heart. Once you got on her good side, you had a friend for life.  


A few months after Avalanche arrived The Headmistress found Donatella in Spain, sitting in a jail cell for stealing some priceless art out of some stuffy old man's house. She was our "stealth master," our infiltrater, our spy, our fly on the wall. As everyone is in The Agency, she was the best at what she did. Donatella was very comfortable taking what she wanted, no matter the cost to her or to anyone esle. When Donatella came she said The Headmistress only needed help her perfect her techniques. Whatever The Headmistress does, she does a hell of a good job doing it.  


Donatella was originally from Italy, she was raised in Naples. She learned many of her skills with a band of thieves she ran with after her parents died. They pursued mainly modern art and expensive jewellry and clothes. I think this may also where she developed her taste for the finer things in life. It's there she says she found her home. That was until her lover killed a security guard in an art gallery, right in front of her. After that she lost it, she couldn't stay with them so, she left, went off on her own.  


At first sight, Donatella is striking. She's tall and lean with a mane of black curls so long they reach the bottom of her back. Her face looks like something out of a fantasy; bright sky blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes and bold eyebrows. Her cheekbones look like you could cut yourself on them if you hit her. She had the perfect hourglass figure and legs for days. Though she looked like something out of a fantasy world she was a complete bitch. She had little respect for The Headmistress, wo was the only authority we had, and no respect for her parnters or for people she deemed less than. Which could've come from a lack of trust. There were a few people she was kind to, like Sif, Justice, Fire, and Ice.  


Ah, the twins, Fire and Ice. Profilers. The best, obviously. Fire could read a face like a mom reads gossip magazines. And Ice on the other hand could look at a crime scene and tell you exactly who you were looking for. Neither of them were fun to play poker with.  


On top of being profilers they were impeccable psychiatrists. They didn't go on many missions themselves but, they were always there for the ones that came back that had problems. They were always prepared to sit and listen, or talk, or whatever you needed. Though Fire was more keen to work with groups, and partners who were having a hard time clicking; and Ice was the one you went to for personal help.  


The Headmistress found them on the streets of Japan. They were starving, scared, and traumatized. They never talked about their life there, except that it was hard and frightening. Sometimes if you got around to asking them about it they would look at one another say something in Japanese then smile and say it doesn't really matter anymore. But, it did, we all knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques welcome.


End file.
